Such supporting devices are generally known in the form of couches or the like. Such supporting devices can be padded or unpadded. Individuals can take up position on supporting devices of this kind. If a person takes up a position lying on his back on such a supporting device, both the back area and the head area are supported. The back area extends from the coccyx to the neck area. To permit a secure support for the person, the supporting device has a back support section for the back area and a head support section for the head area. The back support section is designed with such a width as to permit a secure position of the person. In particular, the back support section has, at least from the hip area to the shoulder area, a width which corresponds at least to the width of the corresponding areas of the person, so as to allow the person to lie securely on it. Such supporting devices often have an orthopedic design and/or adapt naturally to the person's posture.
A person's posture is often poor in orthopedic terms. In particular, poor posture at the workplace or in other environments may lead to shortening of the chest muscles, which in turn can lead to a rounded back posture, in particular to a hunched back. In this regard, a rounded or hunched back is believed, on a psychological level, to evoke negative feelings, whereas an erect posture evokes positive feelings.
Additionally, the various sources of stress in modern lifestyles cause many people to become out-of-balance on a daily basis. When there is too much stress in one's life, it is difficult to be in a good mood, and focus, concentration creativity, breathing, communication skills, performance, digestion and posture are often compromised by stressful situations. Speaking long-term, too much stress, which is known to evoke the “flight or fight” reaction, tends to build up and cause blockades, pain, illness, disease, disorders and even changes in the cellular structure of the body. People who do not feel well typically do not perform well, and it is estimated that approximately 70% to 80% of doctor visits are stress-related. Further, the innate cycle of the human body is designed to have several passive breaks in the course of a day. Such breaks are believed necessary to make us feel better, digest our food efficiently, re-energize and revitalize us, and to keep our conscious and subconscious minds in balance. In recent times, such breaks have been disregarded in favor of the desire to stay constantly active and productive, without an understanding or appreciation of the consequences which can result from continued stress on the body and mind.
The object of the invention is to make available a supporting device of the type mentioned at the outset which, by simple means, in particular by allowing a stretching exercise, makes it possible to counteract shortening of the chest muscles. Additionally, such a supporting device and the use thereof during breaks taken during the course of the day make it possible to counteract the effects of daily stress on our bodies and minds through such a stretching exercise and relaxation.